Entering the Gates of World Academy W
by MadTroll
Summary: Cristina, the president's daughter is sent to Europe where she will be representing her country, the Philippines. Where she will learn to live a simple life that she dreamed of. Human names are use, and some OCs too!


**A/N: wew! This is my first story to post in fanfiction.. gah! I'm quiet nervous people won't like it,, well have fun reading! Please say something about this story to uhmm.. inspire me? Hahaha! Well Cristina's my OC (obviously) and she's going to experience a simple life that she long dream of. Well that's all!**

**Chapter 1 – Leaving Philippines for School**

Hi there! The name's Cristina Maria Aquino. Also known as Cring-Cring, but you can call me Cristina. If by any chance you ask if I'm related to the president, then I am! I am her 2nd daughter. I have 2 siblings. The eldest Katherine Marie, better known as Kai-Kai, is my twin. And the other one is Justin. Yep! Just plain old Justin

"Well, goodbye Philippines, hello World." Heh, you might be wondering why I'm using english than tagalog. Well I need to get used to it, I might have a hard time speaking in english in my new school. A few minutes passed, and I'm already at the airport. _Even though 1 hour away lang ang distance ng bahay sa airport, parang in a blink of an eye nandito na kami._ (1)

"Cring_! Huwag mong kalimutan ha, online ka agad ng facebook pagnasa Europe ka na._(2)" this is my _tita_.(3) She's like my mom, though not really.

"_Oo naman! Hindi ko po kayo makakalimutan!_(4)" I hugged her as my goodbye, well after a few months we'll have our summer break.

"Cris, don't forget to PM me if you see any handsome guys there! Especially Italians kay?" _ito naman si Shane! Childhood friend ko, sabihin nalang natin na kapatid na ang tingin ko sa kanya._(5)

"_Ako din Cring!_(6)"

_hahayy,, hindi talaga nagbago itong tatlo, sa totoo nga eh, inggit ako kay Ainee! Ang ganda niya, petit, at magaling kumanta. Same na din kay Nhala! Maganda, maputi, at petit. Minalas lang kami ni Shane dahil matatangkad kami, peroang daya naman! Ang ganda ng abs niya, habang ako ABSolute fats._(7) 

* * *

><p>I procided in the airport. Well, did the usual stuffs before boarding the plane. While I was waiting for my plane. I continued the story I started a few days ago. Minutes passed, and a kid was staring with awe at my drawing, until an older woman called him. He returned to his mother, and told her about what he saw.<p>

"_Ma, ang galing niya! Ang galing niya talaga._(8)" His voice was loud enough for a few people, including me to hear. That made me giggle, looks like I already have a fan. I close the sketchpad, and decided I should continue this later on. While waiting, I didn't knew I fell asleep while holding my luggage. Until one of the people there decided to wake me up, saying it was already time to go. Luckily, I didn't missed the plane. It's like I was the only one whom they were waiting for.

When the plane take off, I look outside the window and well, felt nervous. For the first time, I'm living on my own. Well not really, I still have a little support from my relatives who lives in Europe.

While watching the clouds drift by, I somewhat, remember what happened 10 months ago. My vision started to become blurry as tears were forming in my eyes. I blink rapidly to stop them from falling, but I failed. So I took my handkerchief, and wipe them.

"Is everything okay?" a stewardess ask me. At least someone cared to ask.

"Yeah I'm okay, really." Well I am feeling a bit better. She smiled, and offered me a bottle of water to stop my crying.

"Here, drink this. And stop crying. I don't know what's troubling you, but it's best if you just let it out. Stop keeping those sorrowful memory in your heart okay?" my eyes widened as I look back at her. She looked like my mom. Mom, if you can hear me, I just want to say thanks for the comfort. I smiled back at her, and nod in return. That was some moment we were having when the passenger next to me fell asleep and snored loudly. Wow, what a moment spoiler.

Thanks a lot mister.

The stewardess continued walking, offering the passengers food, while I'm back to cloud watching. It didn't took long for me to drift to dreamland. So I adjust my seat until it became comfortable to sleep.

Light kept on shining on my eyes. As if they were trying to find a way in my close eye lids. And so I gave up and decided to open them. Just in time, the plane was already landing in London, England. There's a 7 hours difference from Philippines to England. I left Philippines at around 12 noon, so that means, it's still 7 am that's good news, I still have some time to rest before the orientation program starts.

While looking for my tita, I started to feel nervous. I won't be staying with my relatives, since I'll be living in a school's dorm. Wonder if I'll fit in with the others, I have the feeling this is going to be one awesome year.

"Cristina! Over here." I heard a familiar voice calling for my name. I turned around, finally, I saw my tita waiting for me. I slightly run slightly walk to her, and hugged her tight as our greeting

"Look at you! You've grown into a beautiful, fine lady." Waah! I'm flattered really! Usually it's Katherine whom my family adored. She's like a Mary-Sue! She graduated early, she's flawless, and she's good at almost everything! I will have my day! Well tita helped me with putting all my stuffs in her trunk.

"Thanks tita! _Kamusta na po kayo?_(9)" I opened the window and let the wind hit my face. I feel a bit refreshed with the wind and the car.. let's move on.

"_Eto, okay naman. Pasensya na pala sa pagkapatay ng mama mo. Hindi naman natin yun inaasahan diba?_(10)" she's right, we didn't really expect that to happen. Tsk, stupid tears!

Silence fell in the car for a moment, until we reached tita's house. I allowed myself to fell on the couch. Obviously I'm tired from the trip. 7 hours sitting in a plane is not good, not good at all. I slept until it was already 12.30 pm. I walked around the house, looking for food.

"Food…" as my voice trail off. Man! If you only know how loud my stomach is growling right now.

"Cring! I left some pasta inside the fridge!" hearing the word pasta and fridge made me run towards the fridge. FOOD! At last! 

* * *

><p>30 minutes passed, then I decided it was time for me to go to my new school. Butterflies won't stop flying inside my body! It was a 2-hour drive, well at least it's the closest place to go at weekends.<p>

"Well here we are! Welcome to your new school Cring, here's my cell phone number if you need me." She handed me her business card. Of course, to lazy to write it down on a piece of paper. I looked around to see people running to the building.

Wait! Am I late? I look at my watch, with the long arm on 12 and the short hand on 3. "Gah! It's already 3, the orientation program must've already started! " as I rushed in with my luggage with me.

"What am going to do! I don't even know my room and now I'm late." Panicking is not good, I look around and couldn't find the orientation room.

I burst in the room where everyone was staring at me. Nice job Cris, look what you did.

"Hmm, please take your sit Miss." This guy had a slang English accent. He must be a Britain. Ouch, what an embarrassment! I looked around to find an available sit. Oh help me Lord. I kept on looking until someone was waving a hand. So I rushed towards her and took my sit.

"As I continue, this school will be…"

"Hey thanks, you're a life saver." I thank her as soon as I take my sit. "Nah, it's okay!" she said, this girl had a tan skin, she also wore red ribbons to tie her pigtails.

"By the way, the name's Cristina Maria Aquino. Representing The Philippines, you can just call me Cris!" since she saved me, I introduced myself first. Looks like I made a friend on first the day of school.

"Angelique Dubois, representing Seychelles. It may sound French, but I'm not really. I just have a quarter blood of it." Both of us giggled until we were interupt when the council president ended his speech. Finally!

"Again, I am Arthur Kirkland, your Student Council President." Students started to walk out the room while I and Angelique continued our conversation the way out. We were given maps and keys for our assigned dorm by the door way, while heading to the elevator.

On our way, a lady with long wavy brown hair and emerald colored eyes greeted us with a hug. Wew, that was something unexpected. "Welcome newbbies! I'm in charge for welcoming the new students here." She was still hugging us, until I ask her a random question.

"Do you hug all the new students here?" I asked which made the 2 laugh. What? I was bored anyways!

"Nope! I just hug selected students. By the way I am Elizaveta Héderváry, just call me Liz." I wasn't comfortable calling her just Liz.

"Hey uhm.. Liz can I call you ate Liz? Cause I'm kinda used to calling people older than me Ate or Kuya. Ate means older sister and kuya means older brother." She looked at me with confusion, same goes with Angel. Gah! Shouldn't have said that.

"It's okay, call me what you want to call me. So lemme see your keys." I look for the key that was given.

"Uhm.. I'm sure put it in one of my pockets." Angelique and ate Liz kept on staring at me. Dude! A little help would be appreciated. I searched for my back pockets, and felt a lump. I pull the lump and it turns out to be the card my tita gave me. "I know it's in here, somewhere." I start to slightly panick. Well those are like the keys to my dorm. They room where I'll be living in for 4 years!

"Hey uhm.. Cris, is that it?" Angelique pointed at a shining object just an inch or two away from my shoes. I picked it up and and well, it was the key to my dorm.

"Hey Angel, you like save my life twice. I owe you, big time!" so that's when I start seeing Angelique as my saviour.

"Haha, okay then." She started to chuckle as I handed the key to ate Liz. So did Angel while the three of us continued to walk to the elevator.

"Cristina, your room is 898 right? It's located on the 6th floor, meanwhile Anglique's at the 7th floor." She gave our keys back. I continued to examine the key, as I admired the details carved on it. And is this true gold? Wow, is this still a school? More like a palace!

"Well here we are! 6th floor!" ate Liz reminded. I went out the elevator and waved at the two.

"Bye Angel! And thanks again ate Liz!" the doors closed as I searched for my room. As I continued to walk, I  
>tinghten the grip on my case. Same goes with the lace on my bag. <p>

* * *

><p>"895… 896..897..898!" finally found it, my designated room! As I was about to came in, the door opened and a guy was running saying some language that I'm not familiar of. It looked like he has something in his hand.<p>

"You are so dead if I catch you Im Yoong Soo!" wow, students here are no different from my school. She quickly saw me standing in surprise. "Forgive me. You see that korean guy stole one of my designs I wanted to make."

"It's okay! By the way, guess I'm going to be your room mate! The name's Cristina Maria Aquino representing Philippines. You can call me Cris if you want to, or Maria."

"I'm Mei-Mei, representing Taiwan! And over the is Kim, representing Vietnam. Nice to meet you Cris!" Kim walk towards me. She stared at me, from head to toe and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Nice to meet you Cris, welcome to World Academy W." she reach out her hand and I shook it.

"Thanks!" 

* * *

><p>AN: well how is it? XD sorry for using some tagalog in there.. what do you expect with a girl used to her mother tongue?

**Here are the translations! Well no. 1 is taglish, XD**

Even though 1 hour away lang ang distance ng bahay sa airport, parang in a blink of an eye nandito na kami. **–Even though our house is just 1 hour from the airport, it's like in a blink of an eye we're already here.**

"Cring! Huwag mong kalimutan ha, online ka agad ng facebook pagnasa Europe ka na." **–Cring don't forget to log in Facebook when you're already in Europe**

Tita **–Aunt**

"Oo naman! Hindi ko po kayo makakalimutan!" **–Of course! I won't forget you!**

Ito naman si Shane. Childhood friend ko, sabihin nalang natin na kapatid na ang tingin ko sa kanya. **–This one is Shane. My childhood friend, let's just say I see her as a sister.**

"Ako din Cring!" **– Me too Cring!**

hahayy,, hindi talaga nagbago itong tatlo, sa totoo nga eh, inggit ako kay Ainee! Ang ganda niya, petit, at magaling kumanta. Same na din kay Nhala! Maganda, maputi, at petit. Minalas lang kami ni Shane dahil matatangkad kami, pero ang daya naman! Ang ganda ng abs niya, habang ako ABSolute fats. **–Hahayy (it's like a sigh),, these three didn't change at all, to be honest, I envy Ainee! She's pretty, petit, and she's good at singing. Same thing with Nhala! Pretty, white-skinned, and petit. Looks like me and Shane had been cursed with our heights, but it's not fair! Her abs are awesome, while I have ABSolute fats. (not really I'm just chubby! XD)**

"Ma, ang galing niya! Ang galing niya talaga." **–Mom! She's good in drawing! She really is.**

"Thanks tita! Kamusta na po kayo?" –**Thanks Auntie! How are you?**

"Eto, okay naman. Pasensya na pala sa pagkapatay ng mama mo. Hindi naman natin yun inaasahan diba?" –**I'm okay. Sorry about your mother. It's not like we expected that to happened, right?**

oh yeah! 898 stands for 1898, the year were Philippines got their Independence from Spain! :DD


End file.
